1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tools used to maintain ice rinks and, more particularly, to an apparatus for effectively resurfacing an ice rink.
2. Prior Art
The popularity of ice-skating has increased the demand for indoor-ice time that is difficult, or in the case of towns and cities without indoor ice facilities, impossible to meet. According to statistics gathered by American Demographics, 3,800,000 children from 7 and 17 years of age will participate in ice skating in the year 2000. There are currently more than 300,000 amateur hockey players in the U.S. and that number is increasing by about 10 percent a year. Using the improved ice tool of this invention to resurface an ice rink, one that can be built in back yards or neighborhood parks, is very appealing.
In order to build and maintain an outdoor ice rink, a maximum outside temperature of 25 degrees F. above zero to a low of minus 10 degrees F. are needed, therefore, most of the outdoor rinks are in the Midwest and Northeastern states. In those states where outdoor temperatures permit it, many outdoor rinks are being built. However, even in states with very cold temperatures a mild winter or a mid-January thaw can significantly reduce the length of the outdoor skating season. It is, therefore, important to make use of the short season for skating and not to waste excessive amounts of time in making ice.
The traditional methods of building an outdoor ice rink require the use of plastic liners or rigid panels. Before either can be used, all the snow must be removed and the area leveled as much as possible. Both the plastic liner and the plastic panels require that a side be built up around the perimeter of the rink area with either snow or side boards. The area is then flooded with water from a hose or water truck. Ground areas are typically uneven which results in deeper water accumulations in lower areas and much thinner accumulations in others. As the water freezes, the deeper water accumulations are subject to the formation of air pockets. These air pockets eventually break out and weaken the ice. This invention dispenses water in thin layers that can be controlled. The result is stronger, smoother rink ice. In addition, the tool can be used successfully on uneven ground surfaces.
The various methods mentioned and weather factors significantly impact the quality and strength of ice. If several inches of water accumulate before the water can freeze solid, the resulting ice does not have the same tenacity as ice that is built up through the application of thin layers of water, preferably about ⅛ inch thick. Thin applications of water that are allowed to freeze before another water layer is added will produce a superior quality ice. The apparatus and method of this invention allow the user to apply water in thin layers that freeze quickly.
After the initial base layer of rink ice is established, it becomes necessary to recondition the ice periodically to keep it in good shape for skating. The standard practice is to flood the base ice with yet another layer of water using a hose or water truck. Water applied by these methods often begins to freeze before it has leveled itself or completely filled the rink area. The result is an uneven ice surface. The time typically required to complete the flooding and freezing operation can be up to a full day. This represents a significant loss of rink time for skaters. The tool of this invention provides a method and means to resurface the base ice with a thin, smooth layer of ice that freezes quickly, thereby reducing the time required to resurface the rink from a day to only a few minutes under some circumstances.
There is a definite need in both the public and private sectors for the apparatus of this invention. It provides a quick, easy method of building and maintaining rink ice at a relatively low financial cost when compared to other methods. It saves the user of the apparatus valuable time in a relatively short skating season. It helps to conserve water, a valuable natural resource and, there are no emissions to harm the atmosphere. The ice tool of this invention is portable, hand operable and easy to use while producing superior results. It is also economical, making it highly possible for commercial rinks as well as the typical homeowner to afford. It is the general object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method, which overcome the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.